nickiminajfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fly
|writer = Nicki Minaj Kevin Hissink W. Jordan Jonathan Rotem C. Rishad |producer = J. R. Rotem Kevin Hissink |Single = 30 de agosto de 2011 |Video = 28 de agosto de 2011 |Prev = Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix) |Next = Y.U. Mad }} "Fly" (en español: Volar) es una canción de Nicki Minaj de su álbum de estudio debut, Pink Friday. Cuenta con la colaboración de la artista invitada barbadense, Rihanna. Fue producida por J. R. Rotem y Kevin Hissink. Es la canción número 5 en el álbum. Fue lanzada el 19 de noviembre de 2010 con el resto del álbum y fue lanzada como sencillo el 30 de agosto de 2011. Ha sido certificada Platino en los Estados Unidos y Australia. Historia En el Ping de iTunes de Nicki Minaj, Nicki empezó la iniciativa de un "Diario de Pink Friday" donde daba su propia visión sobre el concepto, desarrollo, y significado de una selección de canciones de su próximo álbum; su entrada en "Fly" es la siguiente: Vídeo Musical El vídeo fue grabado el 07 de enero de 2011 y fue dirigido por Sanaa Hamri. El vídeo musical completo se estrenó en mtv.com y en el canal VEVO de Minaj's después de la vista previa en los VMAs Pre-Show el 28 de agosto de 2011. Tomas Fly toma.jpg Fly toma 1.jpg Fly toma 2.jpg Fly toma 3.png Fly toma 4.png Fly toma 5.jpg Fly toma 6.jpg Fly toma 7.jpg Fly toma 8.jpg Fly toma 9.png Fly toma 10.png Fly toma 11.png Fly toma 12.png Fly toma 13.png Fly toma 14.png Fly toma 15.png Fly toma 16.png Fly toma 17.png Creación thumb|center|335px Listas Letra I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Trying to forgive you for abandoning me Praying but I think I'm still an angel away Angel away, yeah strange in a way Maybe that is why I chase strangers away They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they're aiming at me Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just summising I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Everybody wanna try to box me in Suffocating every time it locks me in Paint their own pictures then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Cause I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined I am not fly, I am levitation I represent an entire generation I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near So we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me But when you go hard your nay's become yay's Yankee Stadium with Jays and Kanyes:] I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly }} Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Minaj con colaboración de otros Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Pink Friday Categoría:Pistas de Spotify Categoría:2010